borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Any ideas for future added content?
Hi this is the first forum I have made so tell me if there is anything wrong with it. So anyway any ideas? I'll start Weapon Modifer Vendor - Using ingame money Extra storage space such as in the underdome in major cities Alternate ending? - With you teaming up with ??? fighting the Eridians? Had another idea A weapon upgrader that increases the level requirement for guns and general stats A "Casino" where the slots give you random guns A vehicle DLC --I PuLsE v2 xX 22:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Increased level cap for everything --I PuLsE v2 xX 21:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) A better storage system where stored items can be accessed by all of your characters. A tag on weapons to say the reload speed. --Japsa 20:48, January 17, 2010 (UT You could add another element for weapons (no idea what it would be though, possibly Cryo guns). And more Eridian weapons :A new DLC, based around the town of Sanctuary where the Crimson Lance have taken over. Since the Zombie Island DLC focuses on incendiary and explosive elementals, the Sanctuary DLC could focus on corrosive elementals. Furthermore, there could be a DLC wherein you battle against Guardians/Eridians, focusing on Shock elementals. -- Claptrap 21:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) They could also add back all the cut guns and maybe more Eridian or a whole new manufacturer to bring up even more possibilities of weapon combonations. Maybe a small/less pricey DLC that has more character specific quests and things, since all of their backgrounds SEEM to mesh around Steele but with nothing confirmed it would be cool to maybe go to unique areas for each character and dig up info thru ECHOs and stuff. Add some more flavor to the already amazing classes. Maybe even a 5th character perhaps? -- The Boxeater 22:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sign your posts with four tildes in a row. Also, I think it'd be nice if they made it so you could see how much money you're carrying once you pass $9,999,999. They could also add in a feature that allows you to "trade in" weaponry - in other words, you could give Marcus a few blue rarity guns for a random purple rarity weapon of that weapon type. This would be great if you found a billion Equalizers, but just wanted an Unforgiven - you could trade with Marcus OR other players. -- Claptrap 22:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I just hope the future DLCs are more like Mad Moxxi's than Zombie Land. I feel that Moxxi's built on precepts already within the game while Zombie Land was just an offshot of randomness. --Doctorgray 22:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : I hope not. ;) I found Mad Moxxi boring after completing the first 3 matches. Its just a repetition of the same 'waves' over-n-over. A bit of 'randomness' would welcomed. MeMadeIt 00:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) The Zombie DLC was planned all along during the making of the Borderlands, why else would they have the text "Zombies eat brains" in the graffiti on some places. Teaandtonic 19:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see something involving CL4P-TP Interplanetary Ninja Assassin; Another thing I would like to see is In-game mod-shop, a store that you could mod your items to make them better, But to do so would cost money as well as trades in game. (Like Elemental Artifacts, except it adds effects as well as Elemental power. Like Reload speed mod... but limiting the effects of course.) : I really like the idea of a weapon mod shop - kinda like Marcus's shop in New Haven. Pay (a lot) to upgrade weapon level as you level and to add/delete/change options such as scopes/mags/elementals. MeMadeIt 00:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Example: Rider lvl 38 - if you took this to the shop lets say the available mods for this particular weapon would be a Scope, for 200k say per zoom enhancement up to 4.5... Extended mags for 5k per round, Reload speed 100k per sec. but say you wanted to increase weapon damage you would need to trade in say another weapon of greater power for the damage boost. (Keeping the specifics just to make it more difficult and make it interesting but not too hard to achieve.) You could do a fusion effect taking two weapons a fusing them together making the more dominant weapon more powerful. This could have a stacking effect and could get quite costly.-- Seig Redwing 22:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How about an upgrade that could cost 1,000,000 that allowed you to increase the number of elements your gun could have? -- I PuLsE v2 xX 22:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) That would be cool, since I'm sure we all have a favorite gun, besides the hellfire of course :P , so being able to make it "perfect" could be really cool, maybe even being able to "downgrade" or remove certain mods for a discount if it was really good or make it more expensive as a flat fee to mod like an orange or purple gun over a white. -- The Boxeater 22:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) New grenade mods would be neat, some ideas: Seeker grenade, flies around with a propeller and seeks out enemies to blow up with. Shockwave grenade, creates a shockwave that by itself does not deal much damage, but has a considerable knockback. Sphyrna 23:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :The Seeker grenade mod sounds like it would be good - it'd be sort of like a Transfusion grenade, but sacrifices the vampiric properties for enhanced damage. -- Claptrap 23:05, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see more weapon company DLCs. A soviet-style Vladof one would be good, with you leading a rebellion or something. Or, since the Crimson Lance is run by Atlas, that could be the Atlas DLC. And I think the DLCs need some specific equipment that you can only get there. I was hoping for some kind of awesome shotgun or revolver or something during Zombie Island, but everything was the same. If I'm paying for a DLC, I want some new items, not just locations.-A Fistful of Lightning I would like to see a social area where you could sell and trade to other members of the comunity. Also i would like to see items that would let you salvage weapons, sheilds, and coms, so that you could customize these items to suit your style of play. Or if there were a way to buy different weapon skins and mods so that you could customize them that way it would make an almost infinite amount of weapon combinations.Also more character customization options and phisical armor mods on top of shields. And i like the idae of being able to use a system that will allow stored item can be accesed by all of my characters. One last thing how about some back story how did we get to Pandora, what role do the various companies play in respect to the discovery and colonization of Pandora, how long will the Eridians allow their planet to be polluted, now that the vault has been exposed what next do we stay or leave (assuming we can), what happens to the remaining lance or for that matter whats to stop the other corperations from sending in their own millitary. lots to see and do folks hope to see some of these sugestions put to use maybe even a little mention or special item for useing one of our ideas. jmshuller I see there are allready a few suggestions about ingame-modding-content so i just add: Word! As i said in another forum some time ago, I would appreciate some kind of Workbench for minor (legal and fair) weapon / grenade-mod / class-mod / shield modding instead of vendors, like striping down various guns of the same type and build the parts into your favourite one, do some colorisation, etc. More content involving the scooter would be very nice, maybe real race challenges for CO-OP something like that. Could also be nice to include Car-Modifications for that content, like a better engine, longer boost, some other weapon-systems, different vehicle bodys, armor platings, etc. I would like to have more neutral / friendly locations in the look of old haven, cuz new haven is a little to small for a "capital" i think. OK, Pandora is not a highly populated planet at the time being, but maybe that could change. As already suggested, what happens now after the vault has been opened? I allso miss alot of human life in the colonies and a far more ways to interact with them (ever thought why there are only 5 women in the game? i did... alot!) Next thing is the wildlife... i mean would be worms great? giant, subterran crawling, dust worms? I think worms would be great in the dahl headlands. Or more insectoids, like wasps or something. at least, a few more wildlife varieties. Some more possibilities in character customisation would allso be very nice. I'm playin mordecai... i want a coat... I need a coat! that were my thoughts on additional content / missing content. DingoEgret 10:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC)(excuse spelling mistakes, I'm from germany) :Well, Gearbox did announce that the next DLC will feature "more Scooter", so maybe we'll see those car modifications. More character customization would be nice, and so would the expanded wildlife. Hopefully we'll see those as well in the next DLC. -- Claptrap 11:47, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree completely with the workbench idea. Allow us to tear down guns and rebuild (with limitations based on manufacturer and/or type and at a steep price). Also, creating weapon "slots" would be cool. This would allow simple modding of gun attributes and the use of extra artifacts for elemental boosting. SkinBasket 13:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea, for example adding Eridian Artifacts into Weapon Slots would be nice. --DingoEgret 14:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I definately like the workbench idea. Take different attachments off of guns and put them on others. I think a new element would be good as well. Perhaps an ice element, that would offer a chance to freeze an enemy. It wouldn't do damage, but they would be imobilized for a short amount of time. DLC specific items would be nice as well.A Fistful of Lightning 21:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC)